


A Mother's Wish.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Koujaku's mom-centric oneshot, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How she lived and blessed her son with his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Wish.

 

She was a beauty the moment she reached adulthood. But she was also fragile and got sick easily. She had dreams and loved ones but ever since she met that Yakuza heir, her world changed forever.

Initially he didnt show his devil horns. He purposely lavished her with gifts, then guilt trip her when she wanted to spend time with her friends. He was manipulative and possessive but cunning to make her believe it’s all her fault for hurting his feelings.

Over the years, she still stayed by his side as his woman. Eventhough he had a fiance and other girls, she was obedient to him through and true.

The sweet promises he spoke to her in the past were now replaced with slaps and beatings. Why he punished her? It’s all her fault.

He only stopped beating her when the bump around her belly grew larger. He lost interest in her plus he wedded the woman he was forced to tie the knot in order to strengthen bonds between kinship.

The nine months without a single hit from him was her blissful moment. But due to her previous injuries by that man, her eyes were never the same.

It wasnt that she became blind, only that she could only see the world like ink and paper.

Once she even thought of aborting the baby. She’ll possibly be kicked out of the house once the real wife moved into the mansion. She has no money and job. Perhaps it’s more merciful to extinguish the child’s life before letting the kid live a harsh life by her side.

But all changed when she gave birth and held her son in her arms for the first time.

The baby… when he cracked open his eye a bit, she saw the tiniest shade of… crimson.

It was the first time she saw a colour ever since her head injury turned her colour blind!

Her son became the new reason she wanted to continue living. She also became a bit obsessed with the colour red.

Red yukata, red kimono blanket, red baby socks.

When a red songbird sang its tune every morning, the child would giggled a bellyful of laugh.

“I’ll name you… Koujaku.”

The mother tapped her finger against his nose playfuly.

“May you grow up strong. Strong to live and free to soar anywhere. Don’t give in to the harshness of life, because you gave me hope to live mine….”

She stared at the direction of the sun and hope one day she’ll be able to go to the Old District. For now she’ll save up so that she can live there with her son.

One day, just one day she’ll watch him grow up and fall in love. She’ll teach him how to love correctly. Unlike his father, she knew her Koujaku would grow up to be a man loved and supported by many.

It would be interesting to see but for now she’d patiently wait. Time will tell all her answers.

One day, for sure.

—

——–

————

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Koujaku's mom is the second lady character I've been wanting to write after Mink's fiance'.
> 
> I was thinking about how Koujaku liked to name things after red (Beni, Benishigure etc) and I wondered if this has anything to do with his mom. There's also this girl character from "K Project" whose colour blind and could only see the colour of red. Hence this short oneshot was drafted. 
> 
> Really Chiral, after Theo, it'll be nice if we could have official character design of these ladies. Or at least their names! I want to know Mink's younger sister's name too ;_; 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
